Thunder and Flames
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Series of Short Stories that I've made up about Dusk and her family of 'Bots and Soldiers. Mysteries revealed! Hilarity ensured! Fluffy moments that will make you're teeth hurt! But most important...a closer look into the world of Cybres later on. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, takes place (so far) between the first three stories. R
1. The Lightning All Around Me

**So, I've gotten a whole bunch of requests about side-stories, for example: what about Cybres? So that inspired me to write a side story thing. Cybres will be a whole story arc of its own later on, but as for now...**

**These stories will span the whole ****_From Dusk to Dawn_**** chronicle. Right now, ****_From Dusk to Dawn, _**_**From Dusk to Dawn**_**_: Wings of Revenge, _****and **_**From Dusk to Dawn**_**_: War In The Shadows_**** are used, as soon as I get ****_From Dusk to Dawn: Daughter of Ivorras, Ward of Primes_**** published, stories in there will be published.**

**This first one is between ****_From Dusk to Dawn_**** and ****_From Dusk to Dawn_****:****_Wings of Revenge_**

**__****WARNING! The fluff might rot your teeth! So you might want to call up your dentist after reading... XD**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

The Lightning All Around Me

Normal POV

It was storming hard outside of the Diego Garcia base on that September night. Optimus was still awake at his desk sorting through some important documents, when a small sound alerted him to someone's presence.

"O-Optimus?" a soft, alto voice said.

The Great Prime turned towards the door, only to face an uncomfortable looking Halfling.

"Hello, Dusk," he said, "Why are you up so late?"

Dusk looked sheepishly up at him, her human face ruddy with shame as she saw the files on his desk.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, "I d-didn't know you were busy."

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, "Your stress levels seem unusually high…did something frighten you?"

She snorted, waving her hand through the air dismissively.

"Scared?" she snorted, "I'm not scared. Why would I be…"

A loud clap of thunder shook the base. Optimus heard a high scream and something latched itself to his pede.

He looked down, puzzled…

At a very, _very_ frightened Halfling.

"Dusk," Optimus said, softly, "Is this what frightened you? The thunder?"

The Halfling looked up at him, her sapphire blue eyes now dark black and speckled with gold in fear.

"Come here, child," he said, holding out his servo.

Dusk trembled slightly as she climbed into it, Optimus raised her up and put her up to optic level.

"Why does it frighten you?" he asked.

She shook her head, giving a short squeal as another rumble shook the base, making the lights flicker out.

The only light in the room was the soft blue glow from the Prime's optics.

Dusk buried her head in Optimus' chest plating, tears dripping from her eyes and onto the Prime's armor. He gently stroked her back with a finger.

"There is nothing to fear, Dusk," he crooned, "I am here, I will not let anything harm you."

She looked up, the light from Optimus' optics casting an eerie glow upon her tearstained face. Her scar now seemed like a bit of tar that had been strung over her eye.

Minutes passed in silence, only being broken by the light crying and gasping of the Halfling every time the thunder rumbled.

"I-I remember that day," she finally whispered, "Not images or anything…but I remember sounds."

"What day?" Optimus asked.

"The day that Ratchet brought me here," she said softly.

She was only a few months old. How could she have remembered that?

"You know how some people have a memory that can play back any moment in their lives?" she asked.

Optimus nodded, he had heard.

"I'm kinda like that," she said, "Only I remember sounds."

She gave another squeak as the thunder boomed again, Optimus calmed her down.

"There was a battle that day," she said, looking up at him, "Both on Cybres, _and_ here."

He remembered, he was there when Arcee had been pinned by Starscream, and she had lost Dusk.

"The blaster fire on the doors of the place my mother had me sounded like thunder," Dusk whispered, "I remember crashes on the floor, stone and metal, and then here…more fire, more thunder."

She shuddered.

"And you have been afraid of the sound ever since," Optimus mused.

"That's why I don't go on the training field when 'Hide or any of the 'Bots are on it…" Dusk said.

"It reminds you of that day,"

"When I got this," she said, pointing to her scar, "I knew I'd never forget, and I never have."

"You did not tell Sideswipe of this?" Optimus asked.

Her face ruddied.

"Why did you come to me?" he asked, "Why not stay with Sideswipe and tell him this?"

She looked down.

"Because I feel more at ease with you," she mumbled.

Optimus' spark glowed with warmth, and he held the Halfling girl close to his chest. She let out a sound that sounded startlingly like an engine's purr as she nuzzled him.

He then remembered Healer telling him that Cybreians had a 'purr' when they were happy or content. Much like a Cybertronian did.

Dusk looked up at him.

"O-Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes, Dusk?"

"C-Can…canisleepwithyoutonight?" she said in a rush.

He gave a smile, he remembered Blurr instantly. The fastest Autobot in alt form, bi-pedal form, and most definitely…Blurr was the fastest in _talking_.

"Of course, little one," Optimus said, turning off the light as he lay down.

Dusk shyly but certainly climbed up next to him and curled up at his side. Optimus wrapped his servo around the Halfling child gently and he listened until Dusk's breaths became deep and even before he himself slipped into recharge as the storm faded away.

The only sounds that were heard, were the thrumming of two sparks, and the soft breaths of a sleeping Halfling.

…

The next morning, Major Will Lennox came into the Prime's quarters. A brilliant smile lit up his face as he saw the Prime's servo protectively curled around the Halfling as she nuzzled up to his side.

He called in Epps, 'Hide, Ratchet and Sideswipe to take a look at this. Epps' eyes lit up at the scene in front of him, 'Hide chuckled to himself.

"Prime always had a soft spot for Sparklings," he said softly.

"Yeah," 'Sides huffed, "But why did he have to take mine?"

"I think both of you should get back to your posts," Ratchet said, "And leave the two alone…or do I have to introduce my wrench to you both?"

Both Autobots winced and hastily backed away, neither wanting to challenge the might of the Hatchet and his trusty wrench.

Lennox grinned.

"She looks like Annabelle does to me compared to him," he mused, "She's so tiny!"

"And you'd do the same thing?" Epps said.

"Heck yeah," Lennox said, "Although…you gotta wonder…"

"What caused her to come in here in the first place," Epps said shaking his head as he took out a camera.

"Whoa, wait," Lennox said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a picture," he said, smirking, "A: it's a once in a lifetime event, my guess and B: Blackmail."

Epps raised the camera and was about to snap the photo when…

"I would advise you not to wake her," Prime's deep voice rumbled.

Epps looked up into the royal blue optics that glanced down at him.

"She is perfectly fine sleeping," Prime said softly, "Let her be."

And they did.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I'll published the next one fight after I get this one ready. Coming up, Dusk has a little encounter with a game...something about eight pages...?**

**Title from Linkin' Park's ****_New Divide_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. It's Hiding In The Dark

**Typical Dusk in this one. Dusk finds pranking material, Dusk has a little _fun_, 'Bee, 'Hide and Hatchet: _not_ happy.  
**

**This one is between ****_From Dusk to Dawn_****:****_Wings of Revenge_**** and ****_From Dusk to Dawn_****:****_War In The Shadows  
_**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

It's Hiding in the Dark

Dusk POV

Whatever this game was, I had never heard of it. All I knew of the game was that it scared the scrap outta Ben and Amber. I remember the first time I heard of it, Ben and Amber were freaking out.

….

'Sides and I had just gotten back from a very, _very_ boring patrol when it happened. I saw Ben and Amber freaking out next to the computer and decided to investigate, 'Sides followed, curious as well.

"Hey you two," I said, "What's wrong?"

"He's...he's got real long arms, and won't leave me alone!" Amber whimpered, shuddering.

"I tried to play red light green light with him! It didn't work!" Ben cried, closing his eyes, "I just wanna get the book-pages is all!"

I looked at my friends like they'd lost it. Then I looked up to 'Sides and he shrugged.

"What's got you spooked?" I asked.

"He wants to kill us!" they squealed.

'Side's blades flicked out.

"Who wants to kill you…?" he asked dangerously.

"SCARY SLENDERMAN!" they screamed.

"Slender-what?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as 'Sides looked just as confused.

Ben and Amber looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

Neither said a word, but both grabbed my arms and set me down at the computer they had been playing at.

"Slender?" I asked, looking up at them.

"You have to get the pages…" Amber said.

"Before Slenderman gets you," Ben finished.

I shrugged and began playing.

I found the first page easy enough. Then the second. Then the third.

"Guys," I snorted, "This game is _waaay_ too easy. I don't see why it's so…OH MY PRIMUS WHAT WAS THAT!?"

The screen crackled with static and a figure had blurrily appeared in the trees.

"SLENDERMAN!" Ben and Amber screeched.

The static cleared and the game was normal again.

"Keep going," Amber whispered, "There's another one in that building."

I followed her instructions and went into the building, following the turns until it came into a fork.

I hesitated.

What if I went down one and Slenderman was there? Or even worse…

What if he was there when I came back?

I gave a whimper and chose.

I chose right, 'cause I found the page. I gave a sigh of relief as I started to head back out. I heard 'Sides gears creak slightly as he leaned in closer.

"AHHHH! OH MY PRIMUS!" we both screamed like little girls as I fell out of my chair and he fell backwards.

There, waiting in the hallway, was Slenderman.

"See!" Ben yelled, pointing, "SEE!"

"I don't know if I'm going to sleep at night," I growled, getting back up, "And…'Sides are you ok?"

I know it was kinda mean, but…

I almost burst out laughing at my big strong guardian Autobot trembling on the ground with his servos over his optics.

"I-Is it g-gone?" he squeaked, lifting a servo.

I nodded.

"Pit, that was scary," he said, getting up.

"You're telling me," I said, "But…you know what would be funny?"

"What?" Amber asked.

"I think…since it scared 'Sides so bad…what would happen if _another_ 'Bot played this…" I asked innocently.

"You're going to prank the 'Bots?" Ben asked, "Again?"

"With three exceptions," I said, holding up a finger as I ticked the names off, "Dad, Jolt and Dino are _out_."

"Ok, Optimus I understand," Ben said, "But why not Jolt or Dino?"

"Jolt: I like my systems intact and not _fried_ thank you very much. Dino: Have you _seen_ his swords? I like my arms and legs where they're at!" I huffed, "I'd also like to remain _online_ for a good long while."

"Good point," Ben pointed out, "But you're not afraid of 'Hide and Hatchet?"

"Eh," I said dismissively, "They don't scare me."

We all gave chuckles as we began to plot.

First victim: Ironhide.

Ironhide POV

"I'm going to _offline_ that fraggin' girl," I growled as I rammed against the door.

How that Halfling menace happened to trick me into the room…I'll never know.

I heard a faint humming behind me and immediately onlined my cannons, settling into a defensive position as I looked around.

I nearly laughed, it was only the computer.

A game showed upon it's screen.

_Slender_.

What the frag was slender?

A note was tapped to the 'Bot sized computer screen, in Dusk's handwriting.

_Beat the Game and you're out._

_-Dusk_

_P.S. Watch out for Slenderman._

Slenderman? Who the Pit was Slenderman?

I shrugged and sat down.

The objective: find the eight pages and you win. Seemed easy.

"When I get out of here, girl," I growled, "You are going to wish you'd never been born,"

Dusk POV

"You _did_ offline the cannons," 'Sides asked, "Right?"

"Of course," I said, "Just replaced the rounds with confetti, ol' 'Hide'll never know what hit him."

"I programed the lock to disengage if and when he freaks out," Amber said as we looked at her incredulously, "What?! I didn't think he'll beat it."

Suddenly, there was a scream of terror coming from the room and several muffled booms rattled the walls.

'Sides, Ben, Amber and I were _dying_ with laughter as we watched a very ticked off Ironhide storm out of the room.

One down, two to go.

Next Vic: 'Bee.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HALFLING!" 'Hide roared.

"Run!" I squeaked.

Bumblebee POV

**"'C'mon, 'Bee it'll be _fun!'_"** I muttered as I looked at the dark room, **"Suuuure, Dusk, little traitor."**

I'd heard how she got 'Hide locked into a room and scared the living scrap outta him…

I dearly hoped that this wasn't what was doing to me.

**"Evil little witch,"**I muttered as I looked around the room.

The computer was glowing gently, with an innocent looking game on the screen.

You know, sometimes I think my little sister is part 'Con… she can be _that_ evil at times.

**"_Slender_?"** I asked, looking at the note on the screen.

_Beat the Game and you're out._

_-Dusk_

_P.S. Watch out for Slenderman._

I shrugged. I think I heard Sam talking about this game with the Chia Pet, Leo. Leo said it was a super scary game…

Was it?

I guess I'd find out.

Find eight pages, avoid the creepy stalker…sounded easy.

Ben POV

"Ok, I knew you were evil…" I started as Dusk watched the video feed from our hiding place, "But your own brother?"

"Aw, he can handle it," 'Sides said dismissively, "I've seen him face worse."

A loud shriek and a lot of radio clips emitted from the room, some of them extremely insulting. I turned to Dusk.

"I think you better…" I started, but she and 'Sides were already gone.

Dusk POV

Next victim: Hatchet.

Ratchet POV

"Don't worry Doc Bot," Dusk said, walking behind me in the room, "'Sides said it wasn't his fault this time."

I snorted as I walked into the dark room.

There was no one here.

"Dusk," I said, turning, "Are you su…"

And the doors slammed shut, locking me in.

"Scrap," I hissed.

The little siren had _tricked_ me!

I had heard the stories from Ironhide and Bumblebee about the demonic game that the Halfling Prime had set up with Sideswipe and her friends…

"Well, _femme_," I said, smugly, "You're not going to get me _that_ easily! I'm not going to fall for your little Halfling antics!"

Dusk POV

"That's what you think…" I snickered.

Ratchet POV

The computer screen twinkled innocently behind me. And I saw the famous note.

Only, this one was different.

_I always knew you were going to be the difficult one, Hatchet, so before you think you can get away with _not_ playing…just thought that you'd like to know…'Sides and I broke into your safe the other night…_

Little slagger, she _didn't_!

_Your precious wrenches will be fine…as long as you play._

She did!

I growled in frustration as I finished reading.

_So, you know the rules (no doubt 'Hide and 'Bee have told you, spoilsports) so…have fun!_

_-Dusk_

_P.S. You guys really need to watch out for Slenderman._

I sighed and started up the game, gathering up the pages as fast as I could.

"No way in the Pit is she going to outsmart me," I growled, "No slagging way!"

Amber POV

We all waited for the scream with bated breath. Dusk checked the video feed and gave a gasp of shock.

"He's got six pages!" she said in disbelief.

"_WHAT!?_" the rest of us screamed.

"How is that possible?" Ben asked, "I've gotten five at most!"

"We'll he's got six…" she said, "Scratch that, _seven_."

I about died.

"We need to stop him," I said, "Before he wins!"

"I've always wanted to hear Hatchet scream," 'Sides said sadly.

"Same," I said.

"Waaaaiiit," Dusk said, an evil grin forming on her face, "'Sides…how easy is it to change a holoform?"

"Easy," 'Sides said as he activated his, his windswept brown hair falling over the side of his face, "Watch,"

The holo flickered and a double of Ben stood there. Only…this one had kinda pointed teeth, like a vampire. It was…kinda cool.

"See," I said, nudging Ben, "I always knew you'd be a good vampire."

"At least I don't _sparkle_," Ben said, disgusted.

"Why do you as…oh!" 'Sides beamed, and the holoform flickered once more.

Ben's normal red and gold t-shirt was replaced by a black suit, the holo was taller and had no face…

'Sides had turned into Slenderman.

I shuddered.

"_Wow_, that's realistic," I said.

"'Supposed to," 'Sides said, which was freaky 'cause he had no mouth, "I am…SLENDERMAN! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, _Slenderman,_" Dusk growled, Gibbs slapping him, "Give that fra…"

"DUSK!" I snapped, "Language!"

She shot me a withering glare.

"You're just as bad as 'Bee," she growled.

I grinned.

"Just give him the scare of his life," she muttered.

The holoform winked out, but 'Sides remained inert, which meant only one thing…

'Sides was with…

"AHHHHHH! _SLENDERMAN!_" Ratchet screamed.

Dusk cracked up, falling onto the floor in hysterics as 'Sides came back online.

"He's going to beat me to a scrapheap with his wrench when he gets out," 'Sides muttered, "but…Pit that was _fun_!"

"DUUUUSSSKKK!" Hatchet yelled as he burst out of the room, "SIIIIIDDDESWIIIIIIPPPE!"

"Eeek!" Dusk squeaked.

"Run!" 'Sides squealed.

"No…" Dusk said, "DRIVE!"

Normal POV

As Dusk and Sideswipe strove to keep out of Ratchet's angry clutches, no one noticed a certain Prime coming out of his quarters to find out what the commotion was. He found the door to the 'torture chamber' open wide and the game's title scene on the screen.

Optimus looked behind him and sat down as he deemed it was safe.

Optimus POV

All this commotion over one simple game? Gathering eight papers at night, hardly a reason to be fighting…

Dusk POV

"Faster, 'Sides!" I yelled, "FASTER! HE'S _GAINING!"_

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" he yelled back.

A blood (and energon/Energa) curdling, femme-like scream rocked the base.

All thoughts of chase and destroy were wiped from everyone's mind and processor.

Loud cannon fire and smoke emitted from the room with the game. 'Sides hit the brakes and I got out.

Who played the game?

More importantly, who played the game with their cannons onlined?

My answer came slowly and calmly through the door…

There, battle mask engaged and optics slightly frazzled…was Dad.

He wasn't supposed to play it…

I sheepishly looked up at him.

"Mea culpa?" I said, laughing nervously.

He glared at me.

"What…in Primus' Core…was that?" he said, his voice slightly higher pitched.

"Scary Slenderman," I said, looking up at him, "Tried playing red light green light with him…didn't you, Dad?"

He looked to the side.

_"Maybe…"_

**A/N Thanks for reading! This chapter is dedicated to my co-conspirator Jackie, to whom gave me my first taste at Slender (I still despise you for that) my reaction was exactly like Dusk's. Wonder what I should do next...maybe pick on 'Hide a little more...if you guys have any ideas, don't be afraid to speak up!  
**

**Title from ****Skillet's _Monster_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. How Much Is That Doggie In The Window?

**It's our Favorite Halfling's Birthday! Dusk doesn't know what to expect when Ben gives her a little surprise! Little warning here, 'Bee acts like a typical older brother in this one, I'm not picking on him or anything, I just thought it'd be a little funny to tease Dusk a bit.  
**

**This one is anywhere between ****_From Dusk to Dawn_****:****_Wings of Revenge_**** epilogue and ****_From Dusk to Dawn_****:****_War In The Shadows  
_chapter 2  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

How Much is that Doggie in the Window?

Dusk POV

"Shh!" a voice whispered, "You'll wake her!"

"Sorry," a second voice said, "We _are_ trying to be quiet, Amber,"

"Ow!" another hissed, "'Bee! You're on my pede!"

**"Then get it out of the way 'Sides!"**

I blearily opened my eyes.

And I was greeted by Amber, Ben, Sgt. Williams, Lennox, a bunch of soldiers…and a bunch of 'Bot holoforms.

About the whole base actually.

"Happy birthday, Dusk!" Amber said, smiling.

"So what's the number?" Sgt. Williams asked, smiling brightly.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Seventeen," I yawned.

"It's your day," Lennox said, "Anything you say, within reason, goes."

"So pranking Will and I is _out_," 'Hide growled.

"And that means Hatchet's fair game?" I asked, tiredly.

"Not on your life," Ratchet growled.

"Okay…" I said, looking at my clock.

Primus! 5a.m! You've got to be fraggin' _kidding _me!

"First order from the birthday queen," I growled, "first one to wake me before 10a.m gets a thorough pranking from 'Sides and Sunny."

They scattered, and I chuckled, settling back into my into my nice, warm, bed.

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when…

**"WAKE UP!" **'Bee's voice cried, **"Wake up, Dusk!"**

"'Bee…" I growled opening an eye and looking at my brother, "What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. WAKING ME UP!"

**"It's after ten!" **he chirped, pointing at the clock.

I looked and he was right…as per usual. The display read 10:01 a.m.

**"So you can't set the twins on me!"** he said gleefully, **"Haha!"**

"But I can ignore you," I mumbled, flipping back onto my pillows.

**"Fine…"** he said, **"I didn't want to resort to this but…"**

There was a pause.

**"Get up…"** he paused dramatically, **"Or the Bear gets it,"**

I froze. He didn't…

I sat up, looking at the teenage holoform holding a tattered brown teddy bear.

I glared daggers at him.

"'Bee…" I growled slowly, "Put. The. Bear. Down."

**"Make me,"** he smirked, dangling it.

I held out my hand expectantly.

"Give him."

**"Nope!"** he said, popping the 'p'.

I threw off the covers and got out of bed, angrily.

'Bee squealed and ran from the room with me in hot pursuit.

"Give me my bear!" I shouted, chasing him.

**"Not a chance!"** he howled with laughter.

I almost had him as we entered the hall. But I was grabbed from behind and wrapped in an embrace.

"Good morning, Sweetspark," Optimus rumbled, "I see you're awake."

"And 'Bee's not going to be…" I snarled, trying to free myself.

Optimus glared at my brother, "Bumblebee, give it back."

_"Daaaad!"_ 'Bee clipped with a whiny kid voice.

"Now," Optimus growled.

'Bee hung his head, pouting, and handed me my bear. I snatched it from his hands and Gibbs slapped him.

_"It was just a bit of fun!"_ 'Bee clipped, rubbing his head.

"Two words, 'Bee," I snapped, "_Not_ _funny_!"

**"They told me to get you out by any means necessary,"** he said, sheepishly.

"Who?"

**"Ben and Amber…"** 'Bee sighed, **"But…if you don't want to open your presents…I guess I'll have to open them for you!"**

"Hey!" I protested as he ran out, "I never said that! 'Bee get back here!"

Remember when I told 'Bee he was like an older brother?

I think he took that seriously.

'Cause now…he's reaaaly starting to bug me like an older brother would.

I ran after him and into the hanger, where I was greeted by everyone.

"She's up!" Amber shouted.

"Finally!" Lennox said, "How was your nap Sleeping Beauty?

I glared at him.

And then turned my gaze on Ben and Amber.

"Any means necessary?" I hissed, "Did you _have_ to tell him that?"

"Hey!" Ben said, smirking, "Nothing short of 'Hide shooting his cannons near your head would wake you up."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I do try," Ben said, grinning, "Ready for your presents?"

"Pit yeah!" I cried.

**"Dusk!"** 'Bee growled.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

Reaalll mature, I know.

"Actually, _present_," Ben said, pulling out a box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it, "Well, the big present. It's from me."

I took the present from him and sat down. As ribbon fell away in my hands, the lid suddenly flew off. Something black and furry bounded out, and landed on my chest, looking at me with the biggest, sweetest brown eyes ever seen.

It was a puppy.

Ben had gotten me a puppy!

"Awwww!" I cooed, nuzzling the pup, "He's _adorable_!"

"He's a Newfoundland," Ben explained, "They're also good swimmers…so if you get in trouble in the water…he'll rescue you. And he doesn't look very big now…but trust me, he's gonna be _huge_."

'Hide shuddered.

"At least it isn't one like Sam's," he grumbled.

"I'll housebreak him, 'Hide," I said as the pup licked my chin, "Don't worry,"

"What are you going to call him?" Optimus asked.

I looked at the puppy as he wagged his tail at me. He was a deep black, almost as dark as 'Hide's armor. Except for one spot.

A patch of white on his chest that looked like a four pointed star.

A dog star.

"Sirius," I said, "His name is Sirius,"

"Like the Harry Potter character!" Amber said, "Sirius Black! Cause he's a black dog like this little guy!"

"Like the star," I corrected, "'Cause he has a star on his chest,"

Sirius licked my chin again, and gave the sweetest bark.

I grinned.

"Thank you, Ben,"

**A/N Thanks for reading! Sirius is mentioned in chapter 4 of _From Dusk To Dawn: War in the Shadows_, as Brains frames the poor pup for eating Amber's homework. Sirius is based off of the Newfoundland in _Star in the Storm_. I don't have a Newfoundland, but I want one...they're so beautiful! I have two Japanese Spitzes, a Beagle, and a Lab-Chow mix.  
**

**Title from Patti Page's ****_How Much Is That Doggie in the Window_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Would You Dare?

**If you've read _Son of the Stars_, you remember Amber talking about a Truth or Dare game that ended badly...? Well here it is! (Here's your story Jackie! You never told me _exactly_ what to write...very dangerous that...you never know _what_ I'll come up with.)  
**

**This one is in _From Dusk To Dawn: Daughter of Ivorras, Ward of Primes _and _Son of the Stars_. It's my rendition of an event in the TF Prime episode _Con Job_.****  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Alani-Wheeljack**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_-Megatron**

Would You Dare?

Ben POV

"Alright everyone!" Sean laughed, "Gather round!"

"What are you doing…" I asked warily.

I still don't like him.

He tried to take my Dusk and he says he didn't…

I don't believe him.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare!" he chuckled, gesturing at Amber, Wheeljack and apparently me.

"Why?" Dusk sighed, "You hooligans are already giving me a headache…why make it worse?"

"Oh c'mon, Dusk, it'll be fun!" Sean pleaded.

"No," my girl said firmly, "_I_ am going to take a little nap…that last mission really took it out of me."

"Fine, spoil sport!" Sean shouted as Dusk walked off, putting her ever-present iPod in her ears.

"What?" she yelled, "Can't hear you!"

I grinned and started to walk off…when someone grabbed my shoulder.

'No way, Benny," Sean growled, "_you're_ going to play too."

"Don't call me Benny!" I warned, "And why do I?"

"Because Jackie and I are leaving in the morning! That's why!" Sean protested, "Please!?"

"Fine," I sighed, sitting down on the concrete, "What's the rules,"

"Rule number one," Sean began, "if you decide truth over dare, you must tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth! Rule number two: if you choose dare over truth, you must do your dare! If you don't you suffer the humiliation of being a complete coward in front of everyone! Number three: no asking the same dare or truth twice. And now…let the games…begin!"

He looked over at me.

"Ben, truth or dare?" Sean asked, eyes glinting evilly.

"Truth," I spat through gritted teeth.

I _refused_ to play his game.

He seemed to deflate and pouted.

"You take all the fun out this!" he whined, "Fine, have you ever pulled an Amber or a Miko?"

"Hey!" Amber protested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Which one of us _didn't_?" I asked, "I was twelve the first time I did it!"

"My turn!" Amber shouted, looking at Wheeljack who sat across from her, "Alrighty tough mech, truth or dare!"

"Truth," he replied.

"Coward!" she taunted.

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge.

"Ok, Jackie, who would be the scariest father to pick up his daughter for a first date?" Amber asked, "Prime, Hatchet or Megs?"

"Hatchet," Wheeljack replied, rubbing his helm, "That wrench hurts,"

"Really?" I asked, "I think Prime'd be scary,"

"Because you're dating his adopted daughter!" Amber retorted.

"Alright, Amber, just for that…truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," she grinned.

"Then I dare you to sing 'I feel pretty'," I said.

"Easy!" Amber snorted.

"…And incorporate Sean into the dance…_exactly_ like Maria in West Side Story!" I finished.

She glared at me.

"You, Ben Castora…are cruel," she snarled before getting up and whirling around like Maria, "I feel pretty Oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and bright And I pity any girl who isn't me today! I feel stunning, and entrancing, feel like running, and dancing for joy! For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"

At the last line, she grabbed Sean and hugged him hard, causing Wheeljack and me to fall into hysterics while Amber and Sean glared daggers at us.

"That was too funny!" Wheeljack snickered, "My turn!"

He turned to Sean.

"You haven't anyone to pick on you yet, Shawnee," he grinned, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said, smugly.

"I dare you to steal Dusk's iPod,"

The room went silent…

It was an unspoken rule at Base: _No_ one touches the iPod.

Dusk was very protective of it…neither Sean nor Jackie knew how much.

Sean looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Shawnee?" Wheeljack taunted, "Scared?"

"No!" Sean snapped, getting up, "I'll get that bloody iPod…and I'll bring it back!"

And he walked out.

"Wheeljack," I warned, shaking my head, "You just gave him a death sentence."

"_No_ one touches the iPod," Amber added, shuddering, "Dusk is scary when someone does…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Sean POV

I walked into Dusk's room and saw her sleeping peacefully, her iPod earbuds in her ears. I could faintly hear the strains of violins and other orchestral instruments.

I steeled myself…and swiftly removed the earbuds and iPod from Dusk's person.

There was a blaze of deep sapphire blue as her eyes flashed open.

She looked at me…eyes darkening by the second, tiny golden speck beginning to appear in the irises.

She looked at her iPod and then back up at me, calmly reached behind her nightstand…

And I felt the sharp blows of something heavy and metal rain down on my hands and, on occasion, head.

I yelled in pain and the blows ceased. Dusk pulled her "borrowed" wrench back and held out her hand expectantly.

She hadn't said a single word through all of this, she just held out her hand.

I carefully placed the iPod back in her hand and she snatched it away. She calmly put the earbuds back into her slightly curved ears, hit 'play' and fell back asleep.

I reached again for the white device…

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Dusk growled, not opening her eyes, and I bolted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Ben POV

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Sean hissed as he painfully sat down.

He would develop some nice bruises later…

"She beat you with Ratchet's wrench…didn't she?" I asked, smugly.

Somehow she knew that he'd try something…so she 'borrowed' Ratchet's smallest (and lightest) wrench.

"I've got another Rule," Sean groaned.

"And that is?" Amber asked.

"No one uses Dusk or her iPod or _anything_ that belongs to her as a dare!" he finished.

"Good plan," I nodded.

He turned to his guardian.

"Now, Jackie…truth or dare?"

**A/N Thanks for reading! I was forced, _blackmailed_ into writing this instead of starting _Triangulation_ in _Son of the Stars_. So if that one's late...sorry about that!  
**

**Title from Josh Wilson's ****_Before the Morning  
_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
